


【救漂】爱是一道光

by dogfish12



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, 年龄逆转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish12/pseuds/dogfish12
Summary: 一个年龄逆转的救漂小救老漂设定自然有魔改（不过这篇不明显）故事也魔改（对是一个新的初遇版本）idw的故事还没吃透，所以肯定有BUG变形金刚的生理设定也没吃透，所以也肯定有BUG总之BUG肯定很多。虽说是救漂但是这篇里还没有成（）有过去式的垫圈漂（寡妇漂确定）故事没头没尾，文笔不好，请各位看客包涵
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Gasket, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 2





	【救漂】爱是一道光

**Author's Note:**

> 一个年龄逆转的救漂  
> 小救老漂  
> 设定自然有魔改（不过这篇不明显）  
> 故事也魔改（对是一个新的初遇版本）  
> idw的故事还没吃透，所以肯定有BUG  
> 变形金刚的生理设定也没吃透，所以也肯定有BUG  
> 总之BUG肯定很多。  
> 虽说是救漂但是这篇里还没有成（）  
> 有过去式的垫圈漂（寡妇漂确定）  
> 故事没头没尾，文笔不好，请各位看客包涵

“拜托，请不要……”  
“如果不想惹出大祸，就把你的发声器关小点，小子。”  
漂移调整了光学镜的参数，开始仔细打量起眼前的金刚——被他拿刀抵着喉管的那个。  
与末日大街格格不入的鲜亮红白涂装，没有陈旧伤痕的框架，就算是漂移也明白是代表医疗单位的图案标志。  
可怜的游客，该死的有用之人，无知的年轻火种。  
……真的很年轻，这个年轻的金刚可能比垫圈还要小上几个塞年。

“垫圈？”  
“我曾经的火种伴侣。”  
“啊，抱歉。”  
“不用感到抱歉。难得能提到他，我还挺高兴的。”  
像是为了表示自己的确不在意，漂移又念了一遍前火种伴侣的名字。  
“垫圈。”  
在尾音顿了片刻，漂移忍不住偷笑了一声。  
在场金刚的光学镜无一例外地开始乱飘，又都无一例外地把视线锁定在救护车身上。  
视线焦点处的救护车看起来没有一点不自在。或者说他正忙着看漂移满足的侧脸，根本没意识到自己成了关注重点。  
而漂移很快就晃过神来，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
“嗯……我刚刚说到哪里了？”

“小子，我今天心情不错，看在你这么年轻的份上，我会送你离开这里，但你得帮我个忙。”  
救护车忙不迭地点头，脑膜块里弹幕不断，一部分是对自己那几个无良好友的咒骂，一部分则因为眼下的状况爆开层层警报，一半警报给要害被挟的自己，一半警报给眼前挟着自己要害的金刚。在救护车光镜下他的框架充满了各种隐疾，几乎要点爆了年轻医疗单位的医疗界面。  
哦，还有那么一小部分的弹幕在救护车脑中缓慢划过。  
普神啊，他很漂亮。

“哦，救护车，谢谢你的赞美。”  
漂移双手合十，用慈爱的眼神注视着救护车，其他金刚觉得他都要全身发光了。  
救护车板着面甲，看起来内心旧毫无波澜，刚刚他叙述自己第一次见到漂移的感想时也是这副表情，要不是整艘寻光号都知道救护车暗（明）恋漂移，其他金刚都会以为这是在讽刺了。  
“唉，就这样从以前开始就好心的救护车二话不说地就答应了要帮我忙，也不想想他在末日大街看起来有多美味。”漂移摇了摇头，装出一副愁苦的模样，“说真的救护车，你真的应该改一下了。”  
救护车不置可否地撅了撅嘴。  
“嗯…不好意思，能让我打断一下吗？”挡板举起手，光学镜因为恐慌而清洗液汪汪，“漂移！末日大街里的金刚会吃金刚吗？！你刚刚说救护车很美味！”  
“嘿挡板，我想漂移不是这么个意思，很美味只是，嗯，只是漂移形容救护车很好看的一种比喻。”补天士拍了拍挡板以示安慰，却被漂移不合时宜的大笑声吓了一跳。  
“呵呵呵，哈哈哈！”  
金刚们你看看我我看看你，个个都摸不着头雕，怀疑这个年龄仅次于挡板的老金刚（漂移自称）终于有了上年纪处理器坏死的预兆。  
“哈哈…对不起……的确，救护车在那方面也非常美味…………”漂移笑得差点让通风口堵塞，他顺了口气，继续说了下去。  
“就这样，在末日大街怎么样都美味的救护车被我这个老金刚拐到了里面，他都不仔细想想我是不是不怀好意呢。”  
“你的刀可架在我脖子上呢。”  
“也对，是我的不是。”  
“之后我帮了漂移的忙，然后就被他送出了末日大街。”  
“这就是我和救护车的初遇了。”  
“就这样？！”  
“就这样。”  
在场的金刚看起来都很不过瘾的样子，补天士看起来尤其不满。  
“我说过这不是什么有意思的事。”救护车叹了口气。  
漂移看着他，救护车现在嘟嚷着“你们都不信邪”的模样像极了当时他给垫圈治病的样子，哆哆嗦嗦的小医生，在见了他的家人们后却变得啰啰嗦嗦，要是当时救护车手上有把扳手，漂移觉得他甚至能揍翻整个死胡同。  
在调出的回忆中沉浸了一会儿，漂移满足地勾起嘴角站起身，把在趴在吧台上画圈圈的补天士捞了起来。  
“好了小补，通天晓在叫我们。”  
“啊———”  
“小补。”  
“好好好，唉漂移你别推我。”  
救护车目送着两人离开背离记，闷下了他今天的第一杯高纯。

“小子，我就不用…”  
“安静！就剩你了！好好躺着！”  
被救护车的气势压倒，那个金刚还是被他塞回了临时搭建的简陋医疗台上乖乖下线了。  
救护车深吸了一口气，接入了他的诊断口。医疗界面尽快整理完了这团杂乱的线路，如预想的那样，这个把自己逼进末日大街深处给人看病的金刚身上有不少毛病，救护车甚至发现他身上还有种只在教程上看到过的疾病，这种病早在自己被建造出来前就有了对应的疫苗程序，现在的金刚都不应该得这种病。  
救护车的处理器给出了一个结论，一开始他还觉得对方叫自己“小子”（kid）很没道理，现在看来他也没叫错，这个被其他人叫做漂移的金刚肯定比他大上不少年头。  
在力所能及的范围内给漂移进行了治疗后，救护车终于松了口气。  
“医生，治疗结束了吗？”  
救护车看向躺在另一张床提问的金刚，对他点了点头。  
“漂移他还好吗？”  
“能做的事情我都做了，这里毕竟不是医院，抱歉。”  
“不，该是我们说谢谢，你真是个好医生。”  
“不不不，我还只是个学生呢。”  
这个第一个被他诊治的金刚笑了笑，光镜又落到了还没上线的漂移脸上，救护车可以看到他的眼神中满满的爱意。  
“我还跟你道歉，漂移他…唉，就是太心急了。”  
“我怎么可能不着急，垫圈，你没听这位好医生说吗，你离火种后世就差那么一点儿。”  
不知道什么时候上线的漂移没好气地瞪了瞪身旁的金刚，缓缓起身，黄色的光镜依旧因为救护车没能搞定的疾病模糊了一半。  
“那么医生，我还有什么需要注意的地方吗？”  
当然有。  
再三强调完医嘱后，漂移很快就打破了第一条，他毕竟要把救护车从末日大街送出去，而这地方可没有救护车口中清洁舒适的环境。  
在回去的路上救护车深刻地感受到了这一点，此前的他被漂移的刀抵着，根本没空顾及末日大街里的好风景，现在终于有处理空间分了过来，让他好好观赏了一番。  
这里简直满足了一切救护车对于深渊的想象，末日大街真的无愧于别人给他冠上的名称。  
“小子，不想看的话就把光镜关上，反正是我带着走。”  
“……不，谢谢。”  
“随你吧。”  
漂移一边说一边用眼神警告了路边几个想要靠上来的金刚，对他们晃了晃手上的刀。  
救护车只是瞥了他们一眼就感觉自己的医疗界面又要被点爆了，他低下头，专注于脚下的路，尽量不去想偶尔听到的呻吟声是什么。  
“到了。”  
听到这句话救护车并没有感到如释重负，走出末日大街的每一步都是在给他施压，他现在甚至抬不起头。  
“你还不松手吗？”  
“啊，对不起。”  
救护车回过神来，这一路上他都紧紧抓着漂移的手臂，不好意思地松开手，救护车犹豫了一会儿，抬起头看向漂移的光镜。  
“抱歉，我没能为你们做到更多。”  
“……省省吧，你已经做了很多了。”  
漂移对他露出个不算好看的笑容，推了他一把。  
“好了，快回去吧，好医生。”  
救护车被他推得趔趄了几下，最后也没再犹豫，变形成载具模式开向了与末日大街相反的方向。  
在归家的路程上，救护车的处理器乱成了一团麻，然而随着他离家越来越近，一个疯狂的想法像是一把刀，慢慢把那团乱麻割了开来。  
总有一天，我会在那里开一个诊所。

END？

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有后续吧，嗯（）
> 
> 真的是一个很没头没尾的故事，但是我还是很想写下去的！老漂和垫圈，老漂和翼哥，老漂和小救的更多故事我都想写！年龄逆转梗的救漂真的太少了，我饿（血泪）


End file.
